There are many applications in which there is a need to control the back pressure of a fluid flowing in a system. For example, in the drilling of oil wells it is customary to suspend a drill pipe in the well bore with a bit on the lower end thereof and, as the bit is rotated, to circulate a drilling fluid, such as a drilling mud, down through the interior of the drill string, out through the bit, and up the annulus of the well bore to the surface. This fluid circulation is maintained for the purpose of removing cuttings from the well bore, for cooling the bit, and for maintaining hydrostatic pressure in the well bore to control formation gases and prevent blowouts, and the like. In those cases where the weight of the drilling mud is not sufficient to contain the bottom hole pressure in the well, it becomes necessary to apply additional back pressure on the drilling mud at the surface to compensate for the lack of hydrostatic head and thereby keep the well under control. Thus, in some instances, a back pressure control device is mourned in the return flow line for the drilling fluid.
One type of back pressure control device that is used in the drilling of wells is known in the industry as a choke, such as a hydraulically controlled choke. Chokes have a choke valve and a choke actuator. The choke valve and choke actuator may be connected through various connections, such as one or more mechanically coupled shafts. During operation of the choke, components of the choke may become damaged or require routine maintenance. To repair damaged components or perform routine maintenance, accessing the internal components of the choke may be necessary. In order to access the internal components of the choke the actuator may have to be removed. Removing the actuator from the choke valve may be a time consuming, labor intensive process.
Despite many valuable contributions from the art, it would be beneficial to develop systems and methods for connecting fluid control systems.